


Visit

by AngelynMoon



Series: Secrets [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Morgan is Darcy, Other, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: A visit from home





	Visit

She almost misses him. She's not looking for him, maybe that's why, but she sees him out of the corner of her eye and stops to look back and he just smiles at her, for a second she thinks she's wrong, thinks that perhaps it's just her looking for them in strangers that makes her think it's him.

"Morgan." He says and becons her over.

She goes, he's leaning heavily on his cane in a way she's never seen him do, his hair no longer retains color, all of it white but still there, he looks his age, at least in this time but his eyes are still the same blue, older, a little sadder but the same.

"Grandpa Steve." She answers softly as she helps him to a bench.

"Probably best to just call me Grandpa here, foolish child." Grandpa Steve tells her as they sit.

"Why are you here? Did something happen?" Morgan asks, "Do I need to go home?"

Grandpa Steve shakes his head, "Nothing like that, you mother was worried, and well, I've done this before, saw no reason not to do it again." 

Morgan smiled, "Are you mad at me?"

"How can I be mad when I did the same?" Grandpa Steve asked in return, "It was hard though finding the right Timeline, what did you change?"

"How do you know I changed anything?" Morgan asked mulishly.

Grandpa Steve gave her a look, it was his 'I know you did something, child, and you're going to tell me what it was' look, she hated that look, it always worked.

"I saved Uncle Bucky, sent you all an Email about it and you rescued him. You all live in dad's Tower and he and mom know where I came from." Morgan told him, "Natasha know Tony's my dad."

Grandpa Steve let out a sigh, "You're definitely Tony's, stubborn and foolish."

But he was smiling softly, it was a compliment.

Morgan looked at Grandpa Steve, "Do you want to come for dinner?"

"Probably not a wise idea, Starkling." Grandpa Steve said.

"Right up your alley then." Morgan laughed a little as he pushed her gently before drawing her into a one armed hug.

"Let's just sit here for awhile, tell me what you've been up to so I can tell the family." Grandpa Steve requested quietly.

Morgan leaned against him and began to talk, half wondering what his reasons for not wanting to have dinner with them were but not daring to ask.

\---

It was hours later that Grandpa Steve conceded to coming for dinner, it was too late to go home and Morgan was not about to let him go to a hotel.

She noticed the way his fingers traced the walls of tbe elevator, the tiny symbols of each Avenger marking their floor, the way his hand lingered over certain spots, in her time the Avengers hadn't lived together but she wondered if perhaps they had lived in the Tower at one point.

His eyes filled with tears when J.A.R.V.I.S. welcomed them, when he told the AI to call him Grandpa, nothing else, and the sad smile when the AI did so.

He helped her cook, and by everything she missed cooking with her family, missed not having to hid certain dishes in her heart because they were dishes that only her family knew.

They finished setting the last pot on the table when the Avengers came stumbling in, pausing at tbe sight of an unknown.

Grandpa Steve leaned even more heavily on his cane at tbe sight of them, eyes filling with tears when his gaze fell on Natasha and Tony and Bucky.

"Intern?" Tony asked.

Morgan grinned, "Guys this is my Grandpa, he decided to see what I've been up to. Guess he was worried about me."

"With good reason, child, the trouble you got into." Grandpa Steve couldn't help be tease.

"You helped." Morgan sputtered.

Grandpa Steve's eyes twinkled with joy, perhaps a little wetly, "Of course, I could hardly let you and your Uncle go off on your own, it would have been irresponsible. Someone had to be the adult."

Morgan stared at him because, "Who? Who was the adult, certainly not you, mister 'it's only a three story drop, I'll go first and catch you.'"

There was laughter coming from the others and Bucky was using young Steve to hold himself up, even young Steve seemed to be finding this funny though he tried to hide it.

"Well, maybe we should have brought your Uncle's husband along more often." Grandpa Steve admitted as they all sat down at the table.

"I loved that Toboggan." Morgan sighed wistfully. (Morgan is talking about the Shield, she totally used it for sledding.)

"That was fun, he was so mad." Grandpa Steve grinned, "Said it was disgraceful."

"They used it as a crib." Morgan cried.

"I know." Grandpa Steve returned.

"So, Grandpa." Tony raised an eyebrow, "You must have tons of stories about our Intern's adventures growing up."

Grandpa Steve turned to him, eyes shining with both happiness and pain, "Of course."

"You must share with us, my Lightning Sister is most secretive of her past." Thor said excitedly, Jane nodding along, she couldn't wait to hear the stories.

"No, they are soo embarrassing." Morgan cried.

"Please?" Bucky asked softly, and Morgan knew the battle was lost, no Steve in any timeline could deny a Bucky anything.

Morgan hid her face as Grandpa Steve began, careful to keep some details to himself but as the stories went on Morgan found herself smiling and making comments, mostly throwing her Grandpa under the bus because he was terrible and he had dragged her and Uncle Bucky in to so much trouble.

They had spent so much time grounded.

But for all the world she would not deny her new family the chance to laugh and find joy in her youth.

And she couldn't help noticing the considering looks her parents were giving their Steve and the way Bucky kept looking at his Steve until his eyes narrowed as he looked at Grandpa Steve and then her.

She could tell the second he figured it out, when instead of taking the apple pie politely, he'd said he didn't like apple pie, preferred his mother's apple cake and then his stare toward her intensified.

He was going to corner her, she knew, going to ask what was going on and Morgan, morgan was going to tell him everything because he deserved to know the truth, she couldn't be one of the people that lied to him, kept secrets from him.

But that would be later, probably after Grandpa Steve left, for now Bucky nodded and leaned back with his apple pie and listened, subtle switching his empty plate for his Steve's full one when he finished his slice.

He couldn't help feeling glad that whatever had happened to this aged version of his best friend and lover not much had changed about him, he was still a trouble making little shit, and that he still had his Bucky going into trouble right along side of him.

\---

A/n: I love Steve Rogers turning out to be the biggest little shit there is and causing so much trouble without people blaming him because 'he's Captain America, no way that's him'.

And Bucky recognising Steve's shit/trouble making ways is just me making him awesome and pointing out that maybe the Avengers don't know Steve so well.

I always wanted Morgan to have Grandpa Steve visit and so here you have it. I'm not sure if he'll be back be well you never know.

Also can i say i just love that we all collectively decided that Steve was Morgan Stark's grandpa.


End file.
